SAME OLD SAM OLD
by ohmycastiel22
Summary: WHAT WILL KURT DO NOW THAT MCKINLEY HAS A ZERO TOLERANCE POLICY AS WELL?
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN GLEE YOU'D KNOW IF I DID. :D

ENJOY!

Always the same when it came to Dalton. I'd walk through the same huge doors to the choir room, see the same people. Nothing ever changed, except for today. Today, when I walked into the warm choir room I saw all of the normal people, Wes, David, Blaine, all the warblers. But Blaine was talking to someone. Not just someone, Sam Evans. From McKinley. I walked over to Blaine and Sam, Sam's back was to me. Blaine looked up and smiled, acknowledging my presence. "Hey Kurt, this is Sam Evans, he's a friend of mine."

Sam turned around and met my gaze, he looked startled at first, then he stood up. "Yeah, I know Sam."

"Hey Kurt." Sam said, "It was nice catching up with you, Blaine, but I should get going. My sister needs a ride to her dance recital." and with that he was quickly out the door.

"How do you know, Sam?" we asked it at the same time, I smiled at him. His laugh was so charming. I felt like melting. But Blaine didn't like me back.

He doesn't like you.

He doesn't like you.

He doesn't like you.

He doesn't like you.

I took a deep breath and said "He goes to McKinley, he's in the glee club." I crossed my eyebrows, "He was at sectionals."

"Oh, I must not have recognized his hair, it was darker before. I think he dyed it." Blaine laughed.

"I knew it." I said under my breath, "So… how do you know him?" I asked.

Blaine bit his lip and said "I- we- we were… friends back at my old school, he tried to help me with the bullying." He whispered.

I nodded.

The was a knock on the desk and Wes started talking "Okay, Warblers we have to-" The rest of practice went be quickly, we settled on nominations for our regionals set-list and went over what the requirement for the competition were. Same old same old.

I took a step outside of the large school, and headed for my car. Blaine was still in the choir room, talking to some of his friends, normally I'd walk out with him and we'd gossip or talk about the latest fashion trends, but this was important apparently. So I walked alone, ipod in my pocket, headphones in my ears, and cell phone in hand. I quickly updated my face book status and when I lifted my head I saw my car, and Mercedes.

"Mercedes! What are you doing here?" I quickened my pace and wrapped my arms around my favorite dive.

"I came to talk to you, duh." She smiled and hugged me back.

"It's so good to see you. I was about to head home, you want to come? I'm sure my dad won't mind." I laughed and added "I'm sure he'd like to see that I'm hanging out with someone other than Blaine."

I opened the car doors, and we got in. "So, Kurt. How is Blaine?" she asked.

I smiled and said "Same as usual, I love him, he's oblivious." I laughed. "I really need to start liking guys who like me back."

She smiled. "You know, they enforced a zero tolerance policy at McKinley." She said, quietly.

I almost ran a red light, but slammed on the brakes. "What! When?"

Mercedes start talking, but she stuttered. "Sa- uhm… some kid, did something and Karofsky and Azimio beat him senseless. Then Karofsky was outed- did you know that- Karofsky is gay? So Azimio beat him up and through a whole bunch of court trials and laws and all kind of official crap that I don't feel like getting into Azimio was expelled and the policy was enforced."

"That's what you want to talk to me about, isn't it?" I asked.

Mercedes nodded and said "We all miss you. Even Puckerman, though he won't admit it." I laughed.

"So, what did that first kid do, the one that Karofsky and Azimio beat up?" I asked, out of pure curiosity.

Mercedes was quiet for a second, probably thinking "You know- I can't remember it was something stupid." She changed the subject back to me "You changed the subject, Kurt. McKinley is safe now… so do you think, maybe you could come back?" She asked.

I sighed, McKinley of course I missed my friends, and the personal expression and the equality in glee club… but at Dalton… there was Blaine. And Blaine was so nice, he was… amazing. "I'll think about it Mercedes."


	2. Chapter 2

**SO HERE'S WHAT YOU MISSED IN MY FIC, KURT'S GOING TO DALTON AND HE'S KIND OF IN LOVE WITH BLAINE, BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW IF BLAINE RETURNS HIS FEELINGS. ALSO MERCEDES TOLD KURT THAT MCKINLEY ENFORCED A ZERO TOLERANCE BULLYING POLICY AND ASKED HIM TO CONSIDER COMING BACK. THE ONLY THING KEEPING KURT FROM GOING WAS BLAINE. APPARENTLY KAROFSKY GOT IN TROUBLE FOR BEATING UP SOME KID, AND ALSO HE WAS OUTED. APPARENTLY BLAINE KNOWS SAM WHICH KURT FINDS WEIRD BUT DOESN'T REALLY THINK MUCH OF IT.**

**AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED, IN MY FIC. **

**I DON'T OWN GLEE (IF I DID… WELL… I KNOOOOW THAT SAM AND KURT WOULD END UP TOGETHER (OH WAIT I ALREADY KNOW THEY WILL) HAHA, WELL I DON'T OWN GLEE ANYWAY, YOU'D KNOW IF I DID.) 3**

**CHAPTER 2: **

**PLEASE ENJOY~~**

"No Mom, I'm not-" more freaking words. "No." ... "No- I'm... I'm fine. No- no you and Dad just stay down there and have your fun." more words. "I'm sure, yes. Yes Mom... love you too. Bye" I click "end" on my cell phone and basically threw it onto the beaten up sofa in my room. My parents were out of town for their anniversary, leaving me and my little sister at home.

I breath in deep and slowly let it out, let myself collapse on my bed. Earlier today… I had seen Kurt, for the first time since sectionals. I saw him. I chuckled to myself at the reference that I made all by myself. "Oel ngati kameie, Kurt." I whispered to myself.

"Sam!" She must have just gotten home from school, great no more peace for the rest of the day. "Sam." Her footsteps stomping on the stairs BAM NOW MY DOOR IS SWUNG OPEN. "I need you to help me with my chemistry homework- what happened to your face?" Shit. She was going to tell mom and then the whole interrogation would follow.

I had stood up Karofsky again, this time for:

1 week ago:

"_Hey losers." Karofsky's voice rang through my ears, echoing the word over and over. How original, calling us losers. He could at least try to put some effort into his insults. Most of us ignored him, I caught Puck's quick glance but he just looked right back down. Us gleeks knew that it was directed toward us. "How's glee club? Oh yeah that's right! I don't care!" he laughed along with Azimio and they started heading out the door. _

"_You know just because you hate glee club, doesn't make it lame." It was Artie. I'm pretty sure I did I double take at him when he spoke up. Mike and Puck both shot him glances and then looked up at me._

_Karofsky and Azimio turned around simultaneously, "What was that, wheels?" Azimio asked._

"_You heard me." I have to say, I had never seen Artie look so intense, he was rolling toward them and everything. If I was in there position I would have freaked out, I know that since Artie only used his arms ever that he must have had incredibly strong arms, maybe not enough to last a whole fight but enough to at least make a point, at least Jake Sully could. _

_Karofsky laughed and said "Look, I'll give you that ever since that homo Kurt left. Glee club isn't as lame. But you're still at the bottom of everything. Everything we say to you is justified." _

_Finn interrupted with "It's your fault he left. And if you say one more bad word about him, you're going down." Finn took a couple of steps closer to Artie, they started to build what looked like a blockade. _

_Something inside of me took control and forced myself to walk to them, to stand up for myself and for Kurt, "Yeah, no one talks about Kurt like that and gets away with it." _

"_Look, Evans. I'm pretty sure I have said bad stuff about Kurt. And I'm still here." Azimio and him laughed again and high-fived each other. "It was his choice to be gay, and no he's gone- good riddance." _

_I don't know who sprung first, Finn or me? But before we knew if we were both punching Karofsky's face in, basically using our strength to gang up on Karofsky. It seemed like forever and we seemed to get about ten punches in each but it must've only been seconds because Azimio jumped in, he pushed me against a locker and kneed me right in the crotch. I felt myself topple from the pain, I couldn't tell but it looked like Finn was still fighting as I struggled to get up. I couldn't let them talk that way about Kurt. I just couldn't._

_I thought going to this school would make me suppress my "homoerotic tendencies" but this only proved that it had multiplied… or nothing at all had changed. I was standing, getting ready to punch this guy in the face, my nuts hurting like crazy, all because he said a few bad things about another guy. Another guy… I laughed in my mind, if that was all Kurt was to me then I was pretty well off. No, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like Kurt, lying like a damned dog. I really, really liked Kurt. If I was still in middle school I'd have to say that I "like, liked him." and that was exactly why my parents made me leave Dalton. _

Coach Beiste found us fighting and broke the fight up rather quickly, just like last time. It was until I got home that I found out that my nose was broken, actually broken. My mom asked me what happened, but she was in a rush so I just came up with some bullshit excuse, I did play football after all. And she accepted it, just said "oh, well go to a hospital." and left for her vacation.

Then, the next day at school, all hell broke loose:

_The next day:_

_Choir room:_

_Rachel was singing her normal heartfelt ballad. Finn was just staring at her, he obviously still loved her. He obviously wanted her, but he didn't want to tell her, for fear of being wrong or proven wrong or something. He was afraid, that described their relationship at the moment. _

_I stared too, not because her song was the most beautiful thing in my world at the time but because I was bored… practice was almost over and I just wanted to leave. I had been antsy all day. I exhaled slowly and let my eyes drift over to the door, Karofsky was just standing there with this disgusted look on his face, Puck must've noticed because he just busted out "Hey! Get the hell outta here, dickshit!" _

_Rachel gave him the weirdest look but when Puck, Finn, Mike and I got up and ran toward the stupid jock, she seemed to understand, though I don't think she'll ever forgive us for interrupting her solo._

_Karofsky was halfway down the hall when Finn caught up to him and pinned him against the locker and yelled "The hell is your problem." It had just then clicked in my brain that Karofsky hadn't actually done anything this time… we were the antagonists but it didn't matter because his next comment h faked a lisp and said:_

"_I was checking out the fresh bait in homoexplosion." his jokes were always gay jokes… always it seemed. Finn pressed him against the locker harder, Karofsky shoved him away and said "Let me go, I didn't even do anything. Don't get your faggy panties in a bunch." He rolled his eyes and started walking off, Finn grabbed him and punched him once more. _

_My nose winced at the pain that it must have caused him. "Hey, Karofsky? Pretty stubborn about those gay jokes aren't you? Sure you're not just overcompensating!" I yelled out. _

_Karofsky broke out of Finn's grasp and yelled back, "Like you have any room to talk, new kid! At least I don't dye my hair! You couldn't be more gay!" _

_I didn't even know why I said what I did next, "That a challenge?" I asked. I immediately regretted saying it because everyone looked at me. Everyone who was in that hallway stopped what they were doing and just stared at me. I knew my eyes grew wide and I instantly tried to play it off "I- I didn't mean that- I- I just- I… I'm not - I mean" I laughed nervously and bit my bottom lip._

_The other guys just turned back to Karofsky and Finn said "Go away, Karofsky." _

"_Fine I don't want stay n this sexually awkward place anyway." He stormed off and we all just went back to the chorus room. Everyone was staring at me again. I slowly breathed in and then sat back down in my seat. I was sitting next to Mercedes and Artie, they both seemed a bit more subtle with their staring but they still were, it was obvious. _

_When practice was over, It was Mercedes who approached me. To be honest I expeted someone to talk to me, but not Mercedes if it was any girl, I thought it'd be Quinn since we had recently just broke up. She'd be convince that she was a "turner" of course she wasn't… she was just… a beard… I guess. But it was Mercedes and she said "So… that thing with Karofsky?" I kind of stared at her but she spoke up again, "Look, I know it's not really my place since I don't really know you too well, but before Kurt transferred me and him were best friends. I'm not saying that you're anything that you're not but I'm sure you expected this, what with that comment and I just wanted to tell you that if you need anyone to talk to, I'll listen." She smiled. _

_Her smiled was contagious, I smiled too and said "Okay." No confirmation or denial. Just ok, simple._

My black eye happened today, I came out to Mercedes and then the rest of the school, earning me a fight with Karofsky and then someone outed him, which was a complete turn of events. I didn't believe it, at first but then he just got so defensive so what was I supposed to believe?

"Mind your own business." I told my little sister.

"What did you do?" I just rolled over on my side and hoped she'd go away… I'm pretty sure she didn't stand there for the next couple hours… or she literally would have to be insane.

**~END CHAPTER~**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :D THING ARE GETTING PRETTY INTENSE, NO?**

**SOMEONE REVIEWED AND ASKED IF I WAS OLIVERWOODSEX ON TUMBLR.. THAT WOULD BE ME! :D (IT WAS THE CAPS AND THE NAME THAT GAVE IT AWAY, WASN'T IT)**

**BUT ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING & PLEASE REVIEW. **

**I'M ALSO OPEN TO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, I KNOW THAT I'M NOT THE BEST WRITER AND THAT YOU COULD SPENDING YOUR TIME READING SOEMTHING ELSE BUT I WANT SOME GOOD FEEBACK :D THANKY OU AGAIN FOR READING AND AGAIN, PLEASE REVIWE.**

**ILY ALL 3**


End file.
